House Solificati
House Solificati is an organization with a long, checkered history. Originally founded as the Solificati, they first joined the Order of Reason as one of its founding Conventions, left, then joined the Council of Nine Mystic Traditions as one of its founding Traditions, fled, hid in secret for generations as the Children of Knowledge, and finally returned to the Order of Hermes rather than face extinction. Paradigm House Solificati treats magic as the "Royal Art" of transformation and purification. To live as a Solificati is to live the only worthy life and practice the one, true form of mysticism. Everything else is shadow play and idle diversion. Through their Art, House Solificati seeks to elevate their surroundings to a higher state of existence, similar to the transformation of base metals to gold. The highest goal of House Solificati remains Ascension, the ultimate sublimation and transformation into a Philosopher's Stone. In addition to the Order mastery of Forces, they also study the Matter Sphere, their former Seat as a Tradition. House Solificati prefers physical Foci; potions, poultices, unguents, draughts, powders and incenses and similar uses. Some of House Solificati have adopted the style of their time as Craft mages to utilize conscious-altering substances. One of the advantages of such Foci is that their style is much more coincidental than that of most other Houses. History for the detailed history, visit Solificati Since the time of Heylel Teomin's betrayal, Hermetic Masters had offered the remaining members of the Solificati a place within their order. While a few took the offer, the majority chose to remain independent, working to return to the fold of the Traditions on their own terms. Obvious political reasons, like the enmity of the Verbena (whose representative Eloine had been the lover of Heylel and mother of his two children before she succumbed to despair) and the Celestial Chorus (whose representative, Sister Bernadette, had an unrequited crush on Heylel which let her turn her Tradition against the Solificati after the Great Betrayal), stood in the way of it, but the Children of Knowledge were sure that their way would eventual prove right. Modern Nights In the wake of the Conflagration and the Reckoning, members of the Children of Knowledge abandoned their dream of uniting the traditions, claim the Tenth Seat of Unity and achieve global Ascension. With most of their masters either dead or isolated into their Horizon Realms by the Avatar Storm, the remaining Children reevaluated their position and approached the Order of Hermes, who had lost its own fair share of powerful magicians. In exchange for being accepted as a Great House, the Children of Knowledge would join with the Order of Hermes. The Order was in no position to decline the offer and accepted those who would join forces with them. Organization House Solificati has distanced itself from the organization it had as a Craft. Right now, no central leadership has arisen, with the most common bond within the House being the one between Masters and Apprentices. As such, they have no current Primus to represent them, although several masters work to unite the disparaged members of the House under their aegis. Individual masters recruit their apprentices personally, often visiting various fields like philosophy, biochemistry, engineering, kabbalah or particle physics. In their eyes, the creation of a Solificati is Alchemy in itself and such is to be approached as any other Great Work would be. Version Differences As of M20, only a fraction of the original Children of Knowledge has joined the Order. The others (who have also renamed themselves Solificati and see their hermetic counterparts as sell-outs) have became part of the clandestine organization known as the Disparate Alliance. References * , p.21 * , p. 57-59 Category:Mage: The Ascension glossary Category:Order of Hermes